


White Ribbon

by Grace_Logan



Series: Torturing Kageyama in various ways [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as children when they first met each other. At the age of five they were both at a festival in Miyagi. What caught his eyes was the little orange ball pushing past him at eye level, yelling for his mother and father, tears crowding his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was as children when they first met each other. At the age of five they were both at a festival in Miyagi. What caught his eyes was the little orange ball pushing past him at eye level, yelling for his mother and father, tears crowding his eyes.

Kageyama’s hands shot out and grabbed hold of the boy before he even realised he’d moved himself, stopping the distraught boy in his tracks.

“Let me go! Let me go!” He yelled thrashing against Kageyama’s grip.

“Oi calm down, its ok, are you lost?” Kageyama asked turning the boy to him and smiling in what he thought was comforting and warm. The boy shrunk away from him as much as he could in Kageyama’s tight grip on his arms.

“Mummy~.” The boy started to cry and Kageyama’s face fell as he began to panic and shake the boy.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Hey, calm down would you, I won’t hurt you.”

The boy looked up at Kageyama with wide innocent eyes and sniffed rubbing away his tears.

“You promise?”

“Mn.” Kageyama nodded and rubbed they boys’ fluffy orange hair. “What’s your name?”

“Shouyou but my mummy calls me Shou-chan, you can to. What’s your name?” Hinata asked, his mood taking a 180 instantly, Kageyama was thrown for few seconds by the sudden change before stuttering his way through his name.

“K-Kageya-yama T-Tobio.” He replied. Hinata gave him a face splitting smile and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s left one, his lost parents forgotten.

“Let’s be friends! I want to see the stalls, T-Tobiuo!” Hinata exclaimed dragging Kageyama along with him.

“W-Wait a second! My parents, if we’re going to see stalls we need money.” Kageyama shouted, Shouyou paused and seemed to deflate from his previous enthusiasm.

“Ah…” Hinata looked down at the ground, playing distraught child to a tee. Kageyama took pity on him and pulled him back to his parents who’d been watching exchange in amusement.

“Mum, can I-?” Kageyama’s question was left unsaid as his father held out some money to him and grabbed his shoulder. “You be very careful now Tobio, you hear. We’re trusting you enough to leave you on your own. Constant vigilance son. We’ll meet at the fish stand at the front of the festival before the fireworks start.” He said. Kageyama nodded, his eyes lighting up with enthusiasm.

“Thanks dad, bye!” He called over his shoulder as he dragged Hinata off to the nearest game booth, Hinata cheering happily behind him.

“Let’s goooo T-Tobiuo!” Hinata yelled, Kageyama dragged Hinata up next to him and glared at him.

“It’s Tobio.” He said. Hinata tilted his head to the side.

“I said that, Tobiuo.” Hinata replied, oblivious to his mistake. Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

“No you said Tobiuo, it’s Tobio.” Kageyama growled, Hinata smiled at him and nodded in understanding, Kageyama sighed in relief and they continued on to the stall Kageyama had chosen as their first location.

…

“What’s the difference?” Kageyama slapped Hinata in the back of the head and pulled him to a stop.

“Do I look like a fish to you!?” He yelled incredulously, Hinata paused and looked at him, tilted his head sideways and laughed. “Shou-chan you dumbass!” Kageyama yelled slapping Hinata on his head again. Hinata just laughed him off and dragged him to stall, pushing his hair out of his face.

The stall they went to first was a ring toss, looking at the prizes Hinata squealed at a little orange bear with a blue leg and a long white ribbon around its neck, Kageyama paid for three rounds of ring toss so Hinata could get it, it was always ‘Just one more’ and his ‘just one more’ turned into ‘just several more’ until he finally got a ring around the bears head and jumped and squealed in excitement, crushing the bear in a back breaking hug, Hinata’s hair kept getting in his way at the last second. As soon as Kageyama got him to calm down they left the stall, they were wondering around looking for a new stall, Hinata hugging the bear with one arm and holding Kageyama’s hand with the other.

“Hey Tobiuo.”

“It’s Tobio.” Kageyama replied instantly.

“I still don’t see the difference.” Kageyama snorted and tugged on Hinata’s hand, sending him stumbling into a pole. “You wouldn’t, you’re not the one being called a fish.”

Hinata was squatting on the ground clutching his head when he looked up at Kageyama with tears in his eyes. “That hurt To-chan!”

“To-chan!?” Kageyama stepped back in shock, ‘ _Where the hell did To-chan come from?_ ’

“You don’t like the way I say you name, so now you’re To-chan. Now I can’t get it wrong!” Hinata exclaimed shooting up and bouncing back from his former hurt in seconds. “Ah! I almost forgot, here.”

Kageyama looked down at Hinata to see him holding out the bear.

“What?” Kageyama was confused as Hinata pushed the bear into his arms.

“It’s for you, I got it for you.” Hinata replied, his face a little red from the pole made him look shy and embarrassed about giving the bear to Kageyama.

“Thanks, I guess.”

Before Kageyama could even so much as blink after taking the bear Hinata had grabbed his arm and run off toward a stall that had grabbed his attention. You had to catch goldfish with those rice paper nets. The next stall, they brought masks. Hinata whined for a black mask with orange paint looking like it was melting, Kageyama settled for a white mask with black of the same design as Hinata’s, tying the masks to their heads they ran to their next stop. The stall was covered in deep purple drapes, a dark table with an old man in a turban and a curly moustache sat in the middle of the stall behind a foggy glass ball.

Hinata ran up to the man and jumped on the chair in front of him across the table, leaving Kageyama to stand behind him. “Hey, hey mister, what are you doing?” The man looked down at Hinata and smiled kindly at him, resting a hand on the ball.

“I read futures.” He said, Shouyou’s eyes sparkled and he wowed in awe.

“Really!? You can see the future? Can you do it with that ball?” He asked jumping up and down in his seat, the man laughed and pat Hinata on his head.

“I sure can, you want me to read your future for you? It’s on the house just this once.”

Hinata looked confused, and lost some of his enthusiasm.

“What’s on the house?” He asked warily, not sure of what the new term meant or if it was bad or not.

“It means free, you don’t have to pay.” The man said. Hinata jumped onto the chair he was sitting on and leant over the table.

“We don’t have to pay really, really? Do you mean it!?” He yelled in the man’s face.

“Yes, but it’s just this once, what do you want to know?” He asked as Hinata sat down again, holding his chin in thought. Hinata looked to Kageyama and his face lit up. He turned to the man with a blinding smile.

“Hey old man, will To-chan and I be friends forever?”

The man considered Hinata and Kageyama for a moment before turning to his ball and starring into it. The fog started to turn, faster and faster, suddenly the fog was gone. The man was staring wide eyed into the ball, his eyes glassy and his face creepily blank. Hinata waved his hand in front of the man’s face and called out to him, getting no response in return. They looked at each other. Hinata was obviously asking Kageyama what the hell was going on telepathically. Kageyama shrugged and jumped when the man gasped and swung toward them smiling crazily.

“You will meet again.” Was all he said. Kageyama dragged Hinata away from the man in the awkward silence that followed the prediction, neither of them spoke until they were far, far away from the creepy fortune teller.

“That was weird.”

Kageyama smacked Hinata over the head and growled at him.

“That was your fault, whatever gave you the idea that that man would be normal.” Kageyama asked glaring at Hinata, who shrugged and smiled at him in return.

“Did you hear what he said though? He said we’d meet again, we’ll be friends forever To-chan, isn’t that great!” Hinata exclaimed bouncing up and down, Kageyama sighed and smiled back. It was far too easy to fall into Hinata’s pace.

“But he didn’t say we’d stay together, he said we’d meet again. That means we won’t see each other for ages after this right?” Kageyama said. The words effect was instantaneous on Hinata. He stopped jumping and his smile fell.

“Ehhhhh! But, but To-chaaan, I want to stay with you forever and ever.” Hinata whined clinging onto the front of Kageyama’s shirt. Kageyama looked down to the bear and pulled Shouyou over to a secluded bench hidden by one of the stalls that you couldn’t see at normal height. He fiddled with the white ribbon for a few minutes before holding it out to Hinata who stared at it until Kageyama sighed, dragged him closer and spun him around on the chair.

“It’s for you, so we can find one another if we don’t see each other for ages, even if we forget the  others face or voice, or even this entire night. We can remember our promise to meet again by remembering this ribbon.” He said tying the ribbon in Hinata’s hair. “Promise me we’ll find each other.” Kageyama muttered, Hinata stiffened and turned him when he was done tying the ribbon in his hair and gave him the same bone shattering hug he’d given the bear that night.

“I promise.”

A high whistle pierced the air and broke the atmosphere around the boys. The loud boom that followed sending brightly coloured sparks flying across the sky. They weren’t in the best position to see but it was good enough for them.

“Ah fireworks are sooo pretty.” Hinata whispered in awe.

“Mn, they are, aren’t they.” Kageyama whispered back.

Hinata broke the silence between them ten minutes later.

“Ne To-chan?”

“What Shou-chan?”

Hinata smiled at him.

“Weren’t we meant to meet your mummy and daddy before the fireworks.” ^_^

Kageyama jumped off the chair.

“I forgot! Come on we have to hurry!” He yelled, dragging Hinata along behind him by his wrist as the boy laughed at him for forgetting something so important.

“Shut up dumbass! In case you forgot, you’re supposed to be lost!” Kageyama yelled at him. Shouyou flailed in his grasp as he panicked.

“I’M LOST!!! OH NO I’M LOST TO-CHAN! AND I FORGOT. I NEED TO FIND MY MUMMY!” Kageyama skidded to a stop in the middle of the crowd watching the fireworks and let Shouyou run into him. He grabbed Hinata’s shoulders and stared to shake him.

“Shut up, how could you possibly forget that you were lost, are you an idiot?” Kageyama yelled at him, slapping him over the head.

“I am not an idiot To-chan. You’re so mean.” Hinata yelled back, holding back tears. Kageyama sighed and grabbed his hand.

“Come on we’ll find your parents as soon as we find mine.” He replied dragging Hinata along behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

His father gave him a disapproving look when he finally dragged Shouyou to them. They were standing with two other grown ups, strangers to little Tobio and he stared at them with slight distrust and a wary attitude.

“Mummy! Daddy!” Hinata pushed past Tobio, dropping his hand and launching himself into his mothers open arms when she squat to meet him. Tobio’s initial suspicion of the strange couple dissipated instantly, they were Shou-chan’s parents so they couldn’t be bad.

His own mother ruffled his hair as Shouyou’s fussed over him, examining him for injuries and asking him questions a mile a minute that he didn’t have the time to answer, Tobio snorted at Shouyou’s expression fixed in a state of embarrassed discomfort, his parents had never done that to him and he glad. He’d hate to have his parents lift up the hem of his yukata to check for injuries in front of someone he just met.

“Tobio, we said to meet us here before the fireworks.” His fathers tone let him know he was being scolded for his tardiness and he scuffed his foot against the ground, hands behind his back and head down to show he was somewhat remorseful of his actions.

“Sorry, I forgot until Shou-chan reminded me.” His father sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder, he pat it twice and gave him an amused, hopeless look.

“What are we going to do with you Tobio?” He was off the hook, any other time and he knew he’d have been getting punished for this but just this once they were going to let it go. Probably because they met Shouyou’s parents and were also probably a little tipsy.

Shouyou’s mother turned to him with a warm smile that he returned with out thinking. “That one wasn’t scary To-chan!” Shouyou yelled clapping and giggling ecstatically as he thought of the terrifying forced smile Tobio had given him when they’d met. Shouyou’s mother flicked him in the head in punishment for cutting her off and he pouted and rubbed his head.

“Thank you for looking after Shou-chan Tobio-kun. I was so worried he’d been kidnapped or all alone, he hates being alone. It’s good that you were with him to take care of him.” She said, Tobio smiled with pride, it was rare that he was praised by adults, he liked Shouyou’s mum a lot.

“No mummy no, he made me walk into a pole and it hurt. Mean To-chan mea~n.” Shouyou poked his tongue out at Tobio and Mrs. Hinata laughed at her child a high musical laugh.

“I’m sure Tobio-kun had his reasons, there are times I want to make you walk into a pole as well.” She joked, Shouyou looked horrified from his mother to Tobio.

“To-chan what kind of magic are you using against my mummy, you can’t have her soul!” He yelled clinging to his mother neck. Tobio took a step back in shock.

“Magic? I’m not using magic, you’re just annoying.” Tobio shot back, Shouyou looked offended.

“I’m not annoying you’re annoying.”

“Am not, you are.”

“No you.”

“It’s you.”

“No it’s you.”

“No you’re annoying.”

“To-chan is annoy-.”

“Alright, alright boys enough. Shou-chan we have to go now, say good bye to your friend.” Mrs. Hinata said standing to her full height and grabbing Shouyou’s hand.

“Eh! But mummy, I wanna stay with To-chan.” Shouyou whined, Mrs. Hinata sighed and dealt with the boys whilst Mr. Hinata who hadn’t said a word the entire time said good bye to Tobio’s parents.

“No I wanna stay with To-chan.” Shouyou was toeing the line of tantrums and being stubborn, but his mother seemed to know exactly how to handle him.

“Shou-chan we have to go now, but you can see him again one day.” She said, Shouyou looked at her uncertainly.

“You promise?” He asked, she nodded with a smile and Shouyou mimicked her satisfied with her answer. He turned back to Tobio and waved.

“Bye bye To-chan, I’ll see you again.” He said, Tobio rolled his eyes.

“Of course we will, we promised and the creepy old man said we would as well.” He replied as if that sorted the issue completely, Shouyou nodded seriously as if some great truth had just been spoken and walked away hand in hand with his mother their promise ringing in his ears.

 

They will meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter… but next time maybe not so much, it might only be a little bigger though yeah ;)


	3. Chapter 3

He was kind of familiar… The king of the Court. Like he’d seen the boy in a dream before. It felt like déjà vu. His sleek black hair, piercing stormy blue grey eyes, his permanent scowl etched into his face like it was made of stone. It all reminded him of that ribbon he had at home, tied to his black and orange mask he’d gotten at a festival he could barely remember as a child. He figured that if he couldn’t remember it, it mustn’t have been that important to begin with.

He was kind of familiar… The athletic little munchkin jumping all over the court on the other side of the net. Putting his all into his shitty receives, shitty blocks and powerful but shitty spikes, when he could hit them properly. His orange fluffy hair standing in all directions, his warm and intense brown eyes, his bright sunny smile when he spiked the ball properly and got a point. It all reminded him of that bear wearing the white and black mask he’d gotten at a festival he could barely remember as a child. But that wasn’t important here, the thought was pushed back to the empty spaces of his mind. He had a set to win before anything else.

They weren’t even taking us seriously. The setter was playing seriously but the others, they weren’t even pretending to put effort in. One boy even let the ball drop!!! That hurt, it really did. They didn’t think we were worthy enough to beat them and maybe we weren’t but so what. At least put in some effort. Crush us if you have to just play seriously. We aren’t push over’s.

That short arse was insane!!! How did he even… It was like he teleported. That toss, it was a mistake. Their setter made a terrible mistake but that kid. He was there in a heartbeat to slam that ball down on the court. Where had he been for the last three years? What has he been doing? Why wasn’t he in any games? With speed and power like that he could have made ace on any team in the area as long as worked on his shitty, well, everything else. But most of all… Why was he not on my team? Hitting my tosses. He could do it. I know he could. He was probably the only one in the prefecture, hell probably even Japan that would be able to hit my toss. Number 1 was the only one who would be able to hit the kings toss.

We lost… Damn it we lost. I will beat him next time.

They lost, I kind of feel sorry for the kid, he tried so hard… Now if only my teammates would try as hard as him, then we’d actually get somewhere. Damn it where’s my phone, I’m sure it was somewhere in here… It better not be at the bottom again.

“You!”

Ah, it’s that kid again. He’s crying, why is that so familiar? It’s like I’ve seen this before. ~mummy!, I won’t hurt you!, Promise?~ What the hell was that?!

“If you’re the king that rules the court. I’ll have to defeat you, and I’ll be the last one standing on court.”

This little shrimp… He thinks he can beat me… with his shitty skills… He may have incredible agility and stamina and jumping power but it’s all useless if he doesn’t have the skills to harness his power and he wastes it.

“The last ones standing on court are the victors, only the strongest. If you want to win, become strong.” Why do I hate watching this kid cry? At least he’s stopped. He seems annoying and a lot of work. God forbid I knew him in a past life.

What I’m lacking… Why is his stone hard bitch face so familiar ~Pa~ng! That hurts To-chan. To-chan!~ To-chan? Who the hell is to-chan? All well it’s probably some kid I met once, maybe we went to kinder together or something. But more importantly…

“Thank you very much.” Hinata bowed low to his friends that stood behind him, they both looked away from him in embarrassment, telling him he didn’t need to thank them. He didn’t feel as though he were only thanking them for playing with him today though, there was something else, something niggling in the back of his mind that he felt he needed to thank them for, something just as if not more important than them playing volleyball today… If there was such a thing.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, all well. 
> 
> Heart ripper fics huh… :) 
> 
>  
> 
> interesting concept

**Author's Note:**

> Happier story than my usual and it will stay that way, this is a reuniting of lost and forgotten friends, pure fluffy happiness. ;)
> 
> Hopefully…


End file.
